The present invention relates to devices for detecting fluid leaks in underground tanks and deals more particularly with such a device utilizing an underground tank liner having a fluid drainage core and providing a drainage pipe below the core and a leak tank connected to the drainage pipe for receiving fluid therefrom.
Leaking underground tanks containing gasoline, diesel fuel, other petroleum products or liquid wastes present a substantial threat to the quality of underlying ground water. Aging underground tanks are known to develop leaks due to corrosion or faulty installation. Accordingly, such leaks contribute substantially to groundwater contamination.
With the known underground tank constructions relatively small leaks in the tank will go undetected. Such leaks are generally not noticed until they become large enough to develop a noticeable decrease in the fluid level of the tank, or until enough surrounding land fill enters the tank through the leak to become detected on the bottom of the tank or suspended in the fluid within the tank. In the meantime the fluid leaking from the tank can cause a substantial degree of contamination to the groundwater in the vicinity of the tank.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a device for detecting leaks in underground fluid tanks.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device for detecting relatively small leaks in underground fluid tanks and for capturing any fluid leaking from the tank.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and accompanying drawings which are a part thereof.